When it is desired to hoist a long pipe having one heavy end, or other irregularly balanced or shaped loads, the load may easily shift if the sling is not held at its balance point. However, if a conventional pulley is employed at the hoisting hook to balance the sling or cable, a slight bump in transit may start the sling rolling on the pulley roller, and unbalance the load.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a balanced and stable method and apparatus for hoisting irregularly shaped or balanced loads.